Two Worlds, One Love
by gamergirl468
Summary: When Lucy runs into a person who was formerly her enemy, she's confused. He wasn't supposed to be near her, much less even in her world. But when they start to grow closer, can she no longer deny that maybe her first thoughts were wrong? (Collab with: Midknightwalker and AngelXReaper)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Midknightwalker: This is a collaboration fic between gamergirl468, AngelxReaper and Midknightwalker. Enjoy!

AngelxReaper: "YAAAY! We have a collarbusation... or was collatbatation... or was it collartation...! F*CK! Forget it! I'm still no good at english! Just on with the story! Fairy Tail belongs to Fairy Tail! *mumbling* Clollartion... no collarmanation...no wrong... collaranation...? *MOTHERF*CKER!"

The first chapter is written by Midknightwalker, the second is written by AngelxReaper and the third chapter is written by gamergirl468. And so on, etc. etc. etc. Enjoy! Any flames will be watered down with the rain of my tears. So NO FLAMES.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" Mirajane asked the blonde, who was slouching in her seat. "You seem a little upset. What happened?"

"Nothing, Mira," the Celestial mage responded, sinking down into her seat. When Mirajane didn't give up and instead pestered Lucy even more, the mage relented. She grasped her mug tighter. "It's just that I feel like somebody's watching me…" Lucy sighed and glanced over her shoulder, looking at the guild's entrance. She shivered, "It's creepy."

Natsu huddled up with Happy, who had somehow already gotten a dictionary. He saluted and questioned, "Happy, what's it called again?" He tried to guess, "Overly self-what?"

Happy's eyes widened and he chomped on a fish, he yelled, "Aye! Over self-consciousness!" Natsu laughed loudly, the rest of the guild joining in. Lucy flushed in embarrassment and anger.

Lucy snapped, "It's not that, you idiots!"

Mirajane seemed to be the only one worried, "Do you know who it is? Maybe Natsu should accompany you everywhere, if you feel that uncomfortable. I'm sure he won't mind." Natsu nodded, agreeing but Mirajane still looked concerned, "How long have you felt like this?"

"Uh," Lucy hesitated. "I think… two weeks ago." She bit her lip, "But nothing different happened, so I don't know why I'm feeling it. The worst thing is, it's everywhere; when I'm on a job, in the guild, even when I'm at home alone and especially when I'm sleeping. Like from outside my window."

The barmaid lifted a hand to her mouth and she exclaimed, "Lucy! That could be anyone. That's really dangerous, especially if the person is a guy. I insist you take Gray or Natsu."

"Don't bother with Snowflake," Natsu called out, and shouted, "I'll come with you instead."

"I can do it!" Gray snorted noisily, "I'm so much better than Flame-brain. I'll do it."

"I said it first!" Natsu argued. "Lucy prefers me better!"

"She does not," Gray shot back. "I don't destroy towns and lose her money."

Lucy coughed repeatedly, "Sure, sure. Thanks anyway."

Happy giggled, "Lucy is so full of herself, she thinks everybody want to look at her." Lucy gave the Exceed a poison-filled glare. She would've kicked the blue cat if not for Natsu being right there in front of her. She knew how protective he got over the annoying Exceed.

She stood up from her spot at the bar counter abruptly. Slipping on a jacket, she retrieved her bag and told Mirajane, "I'm sure it's nothing, probably just my imagination."

"Are you sure?" Gray asked, as now he was anxious too, "I can keep a look out, just in case." Juvia tightened her grip on the request board, the board breaking into sharp splinters.

"You don't have to do that," Lucy replied. "It's nothing, just my mind playing tricks on me, I'm sure." She felt like she was convincing herself more than convincing the others. She mumbled inaudibly, "I hope." Gray nodded, but his eyes were worried.

Mirajane shouted, "Be careful, Lucy!" Lucy nodded, walking to the exit.

Stepping outside of the guild, she wrapped her arms around herself. She started to shudder and realised it had nothing to do with the cold. She breathed deeply and saw the smoky mist come from her mouth. Something shifted. Feeling the hairs at the back of her neck rise, Lucy spun to face the side of the guild, only to find there wasn't anybody there. She froze in fear.

I swear I just saw a shadow…

Lucy turned and started walking stiffly home, her hand on her keys protectively. Goosebumps pricked on her skin as she walked quickly through the night, not bothering to balance on the ledge like she normally did.

The boatmen on the river noticed and gave her odd looks as they shouted worriedly, "Are you okay, Lucy-chan?" The boat stopped in the middle of the river and they stared at her expectantly.

She jolted before turning and giving them (what she hoped) was a reassuring smile, "I'm fine! Thank you for worrying though!" They weren't totally persuaded, but they rowed off. As soon as they'd left, she began walking faster down the street.

The thing that possibly scared her the most was that the street was dimly lit. The only light there was was the light she could see through her neighbours' windows. She could hear heavy footsteps too, steps that weren't her own.

She struggled not to turn and immediately attack the source of the sound, but she knew anybody could be behind her, not necessarily the attacker. Turning around would be suspicious too, and the person would know that she understood they were after her.

Lucy spotted the brown door of her apartment and sprinted the last strides to the door. She opened it hurriedly, fumbling for her keys. In her rush, she dropped them twice on the floor. Huffing, she bent and picked them up, albeit more slowly. She took a deep breath, told herself to calm down and slid the key into the lock, entering her apartment.

Lucy slammed the door behind her and relaxed against it. Sinking to her feet, she took deep breaths, and tried to calm herself down. She stood up again to lock the door, her movements more calm than her previous. Twisting the key, she struggled to take it out.

Suddenly, a rough hand clasped around her mouth.

Lucy screamed into the palm and then gasped for breath desperately. She felt someone's mouth whisper gently in her ear, "Before you scream again, just listen to me."

The attacker was male. His voice was definitely one of a man's and besides, she could feel his figure was tall and lanky. Lucy couldn't feel a chest anyway. She shook her head to rid of her stray thoughts.

He had her hands in his grasp too. She wriggled aggressively, trying to escape but to no avail. He wasn't going to let her go that easily, nobody ever did. She attempted to lift her leg to kick him, but he deftly moved out of the way. He mumbled quietly into her ear again, "Come on." She could feel a smile forming on his—sadly unidentified—face.

He was smiling. Smiling. Lucy tried to shove his hands of her by attempting to head-butt him, but he moved again. She screamed in frustration into his hand. She could feel him tense against her. He muttered, "Please. I won't hurt you," he promised again.

Well, he did say please.

Her screams reduced and she was quiet against his hand. His smile grew but then shrunk when he realised she'd started to shake violently, trembling with fear. Lucy shut her eyes tightly and began hyperventilating. She was trying to take short, quick breaths as they were quieter, still obediently following his instructions. He murmured comforting words to her, trying to stop the poor blonde from freezing up, "Don't. I won't hurt you or do anything. I promise." She took large shaky breaths instead, but she didn't move an inch.

With a loud—almost regrettable—sigh, the man spun her around so she could face him, but his hand was still over her mouth even through the difficult manoeuvre. She opened her eyes slowly and at the sight of a face she recognised, she shouted into his hand in shock.

The attacker winced, "Can't you be a little quieter?" Lucy's yells slowly lessened. Trusting she'd be quiet, he removed his hand. His hand curled into a fist.

As soon as he'd released her gag on her mouth, she tried to attack him again, only to realise he still hadn't let go of her hands.

His messy purple and white hair was over his face, his yellow eyes glinting dangerously in the dark. He was no longer amused, like he was seconds ago. He raised an eyebrow at her will to escape, something he'd not seen before. Lucy tossed aside her original fear as soon as she recognised him. Stepping closer, she raised her head to yell at him in anger.

The man was still a lot taller than her. He looked down at her, unimpressed, and lips in a tight line. As soon as Lucy looked up, eyes fierce, he smiled at her. It seemed to be a genuine smile too, not forced.

A breath away from him, she demanded, "What are you doing here, Hughes!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey! It's my turn and I got the exciting part! Bleh! I can't wait! Ideas are invading my brain!**

**Okay! Okay! I'll start! *cough* Ladies and Gentlemen. We are all gathering here today to witness the…**

**Midknightwalker: Umm… Angel-chan. This is not a wedding…**

**gamergirl468: You and your jokes….**

**Okay! Fine let's start! But before that here's a very important note! THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER FAIRY TAIL HAS RETRIVED THEIR OLD GUILD BUILDING!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Mashima Hiro does!

"What are you doing here, Hughes?! I thought there is no magic left in Edolas!"

Hughes rolled his eyes. "Apparently, the King concealed some magic in his chamber and I found it. It was hidden in his closet and was inside a jar. I only touched it but = the magic burst out and so some other people and I from Edolas got sucked from the jar and were transported here…" He trailed off and eyed her, watching her reaction.

"Other people? Who and where are they?" Lucy was extremely curious. She was secretly hoping that one of them was her counterpart.

"Before I answer your question, let's go to your living room and I'll answer everything." Hughes offered. "We could get more comfortable."

That's when Lucy realized they were still at her door. "Oh, okay!" Lucy guided him to her living room but she forgot one tiny little detail.

"Natsu! Happy!" Her living room was a complete mess. Scratches at the wall-courtesy of Happy, food was on her floor, and Natsu was drooling on her couch.

"Hey, Lucy. What time is it?" Natsu sleepily said.

"AYE SIR!" Happy suddenly appeared.

"What the hell…?" Hughes was in shock.

Natsu was fully awake when he heard his voice. The fire mage looked up from the couch, "Now you're a boy….?"

Hughes raised his left arrow shape eyebrow and mumbled, "I am a boy, idiot."

Gray appeared out of Lucy's bathroom in his boxers only. "Lucy, you're out of tissues and"- he paused. "HE BECAME A BOY?!"

Hughes's eyebrows twitched from annoyance. "What the hell? I am a boy, ice-freak!"

Erza and Wendy came out of Lucy bedroom looking flustered. "Lu-Lucy, where did you buy your underwear they're so reveal"- Erza stopped mid-word. "Hughes? You were a boy all along?"

"The hell is going on? I was a boy from the beginning." Hughes was now very confused.

"Ugh! Natsu! Happy! Clean up your mess or I'll whip your asses until you've fainted!" Natsu and Happy squeaked from fear and did what Lucy ordered, eyes gleaming.

"Gray! Stop snooping around my bathroom or I'll flush your face in the toilet until you have fainted also!"

Gray yelled "Aye sir!" and then saluted, mentally comparing her to Mirajane and Erza.

"And-!" Lucy calmed herself down before continuing. "Erza, please stop snooping around my undergarments." Lucy was now panting from all of the yelling, "Just… can't you all stop?"

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, Lucy. Please punch me." Erza apologised formerly.

"No, it's okay, Erza." Lucy sweat dropped and saw the living spotless. "Hughes, have a seat." She gestured at a chair, "Sorry about earlier. What do you want? Tea, coffee or water?" Hughes sat down at her sofa and Lucy's team mates were seating at her love couch; waiting patiently for an explanation.

"I'm fine." Lucy nodded and went sat on her other sofa.

"So…Hughes. Care to explain?" Gray asked. Hughes sighed and explained it over again.

.

.

.

"So who and where are they?" Natsu asked the same question Lucy had minutes earlier.

Gray shivered at the thought of Sugarboy but the others were grinning at the thought of meeting their counterparts again.

"Coco, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Erza-sama and I were the ones transported. They are at an old abandon house near your guild."

Gray slouched, relieved.

"And we need your help." Hughes continued. "Can you"-

"Sure!" Lucy immediately said, without hearing the rest. "We agree!"

"Really?!" Hughes couldn't believe they'd decided so quickly. The other nodded.

"Tomorrow, meet us in front of the guild. I must tell Master about this immediately." Erza commanded and then stood up.

"I'll come with you, Erza. I need to do something first." Gray said, lifting a hand. Erza nodded in approval.

"So you were a boy all this time…?" Natsu asked Hughes, still confused. Lucy hit his head, hard.

"Idiot. He is from Edolas. The Hughes we fought not so long ago is from Earthland and both of them don't have the same gender." Lucy explained and Natsu formed his mouth into an 'O' shape.

"You guys fought my counterpart?" Hughes questioned and Lucy nodded her head.

"And it's a girl…?" Hughes asked again. Lucy once again nodded. "That explains everything…"

Natsu shouted, "We forgot! We made a promise to Lisanna! Let's go Happy! Bye Lucy, Hughes!" He jumped off her couch and ran to her window. Happy followed by flapping his wings, catching the Dragon Slayer when he leapt of the window edge.

"Use the door, dumbass!" Lucy yelled again. "Idiots…" Lucy slumped back to her sofa.

"Does this happen all the time?"

Wendy giggled and Carla-who was hugged by Wendy—just sighed. "Sorry about that, Hughes-san. They always barged in and sometimes they drag me…" Wendy explained.

Hughes turns his head to the little girl. "Wendy….right?" Wendy nodded her head.

Hughes then remembered the Edo-Wendy and then Earthland Wendy. "Really? You guys have a huge difference…" He observed Wendy head to toe. Wendy blushes from embarrassment and some disappointment.

Lucy hit his head roughly. "Stop that. She's still a child." Hughes caressed his lump on his head, wincing.

"Well… I need to go Lucy-san. It's getting dark already. See you tomorrow at the guild, Hughes-san." Wendy stood up and waved with Carla.

"Goodbye, Wendy!" Wendy was now out of Lucy apartment and slowly walked to Fairy Hills.

An awkward atmosphere was born between the two, now that they were alone. "Umm…So…?" Lucy tried to create a conversation but failed miserably.

"So… You're Ashley's counterpart, right?" Hughes asked her. He already knew the answer, but simply couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Y-yeah…" Then thunder roared. Lucy squeaked from surprise and Hughes laughed quietly.

"Shu-shut up! I-I was surprised!" Lucy blushed from embarrassment. He smirked. Lucy reddened from more embarrassment and annoyance. Then rain came and hit her rooftop. "By the way, how do you know our counterparts when you guys are enemies…?"

"Living together for 2 weeks in an old house near your guild…" He replied back.

"2 weeks? Yet you didn't approach us sooner?" Lucy asked, blinking.

"No. We didn't know where your guild was and who to approach at that time. After 4 days, Coco found your guild. She reported back and everyone voted for me to approach one of your guild members…" Hughes replied.

"And you picked me?" She asked again. Hughes nodded.

"I was the one who is following you for the past weeks…" He added timidly. "Sorry, I know you were uncomfortable with it…"

"And you didn't approach me sooner?"

Hughes shook his head, not answering. The rain worsened, seeming like it would not stop. "I should go now, before it gets worse…" Hughes stood up but Lucy stopped him.

"Wait! Are you sure? I mean look at the rain… You could stay here until it stops." She suggested. A light blush appeared on both of their faces at her idea.

"Re-Really? I mean, would I be a burden?" Hughes inquired, his yellow eyes meeting her brown ones. "I don't think…"

"No. It's really okay! I have clothes for you to wear." She said as she open her closet and pulled out Gray's clothes.

"Why do you have them?" Hughes asked suspiciously.

"Gray's stripping habits…." She replied. "I always have some somewhere…" Hughes nodded, understanding. Lucy gave him a grin, and told him that she'd shower first.

Lucy entered the bath whilst Hughes was still exploring her apartment. He saw many pictures of her team and guild members. He compared them to their Edolas selves and was very surprised. He went to her bedroom and saw a stack of papers on her desk. Hughes picked it up and figured it was a story. "She made this herself?" He started to read it, engrossed.

30 minutes later…

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom already wearing her pyjamas and immediately saw Hughes reading her script. "KYAAA!" She ran to him and snatched it away. "Why are reading my script? Only Levy-chan can read it." She hugged it tightly and a blush appeared.

"Levy-chan? You mean the blue haired tiny squirt?" Lucy nodded. He continued, "Also, I like your story. It's interesting." Hughes added, smiling at her. Lucy blushed more.

"How many chapters did you read?" Lucy asked.

"5." Hughes answered. She averted her eyes.

"A-Anyway, your clothes are in the living room." Hughes nodded and went to the living room. When Lucy heard the bathroom's door closed, she slump on her floor. "He… liked it?" she smiled from happiness. And yet she didn't know why. Maybe it's because Hughes loved my story or… I just like seeing him smile.

She waited until she heard the showers switch off before yelling cheerfully, "Okay, it's late! I'll sleep in the couch! Goodnight, Hughes!" She walked to the living room but before she could, someone grabbed her wrist. She turned slightly to face a—still shirtless—Hughes.

"No. I'll be sleeping in the couch. You'll sleep on your bed." He was serious and his eyes were intense as he stared at her. Lucy opened her mouth to protest. "No buts," he intervened. She closed her mouth again when Hughes said that and nodded slowly, agreeing.

"Good." Hughes nodded, satisfied and cut ahead of her, into the living room. "Goodnight, Lucy!" he shouted, smiling sweetly. Lucy switches off the lights and lay down on her bed. She couldn't sleep for a while but she was soon brought to the darkness as she concentrated on the sounds of the rain on her roof. She fell asleep, thinking about Hughes, who was just on the other side.

**OKAY! First of all, I have a metal block and that's because of my exam this Saturday. Midknightwalker and gamergirl468 beta read my chapter and I think they may change some scenes and I'm okay with it!**

**This chapter is very crappy and short and that's because it was rush. We have scheduled black outs and my life has been busier so I'm sorry!**

**Midknightwalker: It is not crappy! And mine was shorter :3**

**NO FLAMES AND SPAMS! IT'S FORBIDDEN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ^^ It's Midknightwalker! It's my turn, yay! Angel-chan did really well last time XD Hope this chapter's just as good! Haha…ha. I'm a bad updater.**

**gamergirl486: Sorry everyone... I'm out of the collab... Please don't hate me for giving up...**

**AngelXReaper: Hey, Knight-kun! I know how to pronounce "collaboration!" now! YEAH! And I DID NOT GOOD LAST TIME! T ^ T it was awful! **

**_!Important if you don't want to be confused!_**** I refer to the Earthland mages as normal. The Edolas people have something added to their names. For example, Earth-Lucy will just be called 'Lucy.' Edo-Lucy will be called 'Edo-Lucy,' 'Lucy Ashley,' or just plain 'Ashley'. And, I consider the Earthland people to be mages, since Edolas doesn't have any anymore. So if there's something like 'the blonde mage,' it means Earthland Lucy. Unless it's another blonde mage... But that's off topic.**

**P.S: It's me, Angel. And yes. There is a another blonde mage. Sting, Rufus, Laxus, who else? **

**Here you go~**

"Hey. What are you doing? Inappropriate, I think."

Lucy woke up to a loud, demanding voice. She sat up, her covers falling off the bed. She put them back and remembered Hughes was still in her care. The blonde walked slowly to the living room's door. She stopped, worried something had happened to him.

"Why are you here? That's unsuitable for a lady, especially one of Lucy's class."

"I'm surprised Princess let you stay here."

Hughes had stammered an excuse, "B-but… I'm not even in her room…"

She walked quicker towards the door, realizing that that wasn't only Hughes's voice. Lucy stuck her ear to the door and tried to listen to what happened.

"I don't care if you were allowed, Hughes. I want you to get out and return to your friends. Don't come back to Lucy. And don't talk about this ever again."

"Especially to Princess."

She pushed the door open tentatively and peered inside, "Hughes?" She blinked at what was inside.

Loke was holding Hughes by his shirt **(it was actually one of Gray's)** and snarling into his face. Hughes was visibly shocked, eyes wide and Virgo was holding handcuffs. Loke looked up at the door and his expression turned into one of guilt. He released Hughes and the male staggered backwards. "Loke… Virgo…" Lucy said slowly, stepping into the room. "What are _you _doing?"

"Lucy, he's in your house!" The lion defended himself, but the guilt was evident in his eyes. "Who is he?" Virgo bowed and apologized.

"You damn well know," she sighed, stepping closer. "Don't try to deny it, I heard you."

Loke pouted, "Well, it's not exactly fair. You didn't tell me. He could've been a rapist for all I know." Hughes face contorted into one of disgust.

Virgo was stoic, "Indeed, Princess. We were just looking out for you. Your safety is our priority. But we will accept punishment."

"We?" Loke asked, skeptical. He smirked, "Actually, I wouldn't mind. Just another sign of our love, I believe." He cleared his throat, noticing Hughes was still in the room, "On the main point, we weren't aware that there was going to be someone—a male especially—staying here."

She asked, "Even though Natsu and Gray do all the time?" Lucy rolled her eyes, "Fine… But don't do it again, okay? Because I'm pretty sure Hughes was freaked out that there was someone in the same room as him." Hughes leaned against the wall and observed their conversation curiously.

"I won't do it again," Loke insisted. He faltered, "Probably."

"You need to do better than that," Lucy sighed. "Never mind. Just go back now." Loke opened his mouth to say something but closed it, thinking he shouldn't. He and Virgo disappeared.

"Uh, they just…went?" Hughes was shocked. "How?"

Lucy blinked, "Oh, that's right. You aren't from here. Well, um, that's my magic. I'll explain it…later." She looked down, realizing she was still in her pink, bunny pajamas. She flushed, embarrassed. "I need to change. Were you awake for long?"

"Kinda," he answered, averting his eyes. "They woke me up."

"Sorry," she apologized. "Loke does that a lot." The blonde stepped outside the door and told him, "I'll be quick. We get your friends after, and head to the guild."

**(/^_^)/ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"So, what's your magic?" Hughes asked, interested. "Can it make someone appear out of thin air?"

"That was Loke and Virgo," Lucy corrected. "And, sort of. They're Spirits, actually. My magic is Celestial Spirit Magic. I have keys which call out Spirits. Do you know about 12 Zodiac Spirits?" She unattached her key ring from her waist and held them up for him to see. Hughes nodded and opened his mouth but Lucy interrupted, "Hold on, I'll let you finish, but…where did you say the house was? We can talk on the way there."

"Near Fairy Tail," he answered.

"Do you have any other information?" Lucy questioned. "That's kind of…vague."

"Um, it's really big?" Hughes shrugged. "I don't know. Coco used to tell me I had no navigational sense, if that helps." Lucy started to laugh, attracting the attention of the public. She was panting by the time she'd stopped, and Hughes was looking at her incredulously, "What?"

"Never mind about that," she grinned. "We can just continue walking; it's bound to be somewhere. So, you had something to ask me about my Spirits?"

"Could you, maybe…" he quieted, "Could you tell me about them?"

"Do you want me to?" He nodded. She smiled and unattached one from her belt. "I have 10 of the 12 Zodiac Gates." He looked amazed. Lucy hopped onto the ledge by the river and balanced, while showing Hughes her keys. "This one is Taurus, the bull. He's one of my strongest spirits but he's very easily…distracted by women."

"He sounds like a pervert."

"He is."

Hughes stopped and stared at Lucy, "That's really disgusting..." He shivered unintentionally.

Lucy nodded, agreeing, "Yes it is. You have no idea." She shuddered as well and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, even though it threw off a balance and she almost fell into the river.

He tilted his head and continued walking next to her, but on the ground, "How do you stand it?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "If you ignore him, it's pretty easy, actually." He raised a brow but stayed silent. Lucy continued, "And this is Aquarius. She's a mermaid, but she enjoys destroying the city and hurting everyone she sees."

"That's good," Hughes's eyes were wide. "So she's pretty strong."

"She hurts me and my friends too," she commented dryly, storing Aquarius's key back on her belt, wobbling and almost falling off the ledge.

"Oh," he frowned. "She's the one that tried to control the water at the amusement park, right? Before I…?" She nodded. He continued, "She yelled your name before that though, I think she cares."

"But she also ditches me in the middle of battles to go on a date with her boyfriend, as she likes to remind me," Lucy hissed, clutching her fists tightly. "That annoying little…" She realized Hughes was still listening to her mumble about her annoyance. "Anyway!" She ripped one from her keychain, "This is Virgo, the maiden, the one you saw this morning. She looks after me really well, like by supplying me with clothes." A soft smile appeared, "All my spirits look after me really well."

He laughed at the change in her personality. She lifted her arms for balance, "And then there's Capricorn, who's really serious! He's a goat who dresses in a tuxedo. He helps me train and become stronger because he knows a lot about the magic world."

"Wow, so Capricorn dresses in a business suit?" Hughes asked, looking at her as she scrunched up her face in concentration.

Lucy blinked, "Well, yeah. But that really wasn't the point of what I sai"-

Hughes leaned closer to her. Even though she was on a ledge, he was still a bit taller. His eyebrows furrowed, "So he's like a butler?"

"Not reall"-

"Or a bodyguard!" His eyes shined as the ideas ran through his head. She leaned back, trying to increase the distance between them, feeling uncomfortable. Lucy almost fell off the ledge and into the river.

"I don't thin"-

"Even a driver!" he announced, eyes wide. "Can he drive? Because that'd be nice, being driven everywhere by your own driver."

"Hughes." She stared at him, hoping he would go back to normal. "He doesn't do any of those things." Lucy couldn't picture Capricorn driving an SE cart.

"I know!" Hughes protested, "But it'd still be cool, right?"

"R-Right," she said uncertainly. "It would be." She continued to walk and Hughes quieted, back to normal. He gazed at her as she walked. She put Capricorn's key away and took out another one. "This is Cancer. He's the Crab, and sort of looks like one too. He uses his scissors to attack, and the blades are as hard as diamonds! He also cuts hair."

Hughes paused, "So he's like a hairdresser?"

"Yup!"

"Your Spirits do a lot of things," he complimented. "It's really cool, actually."

"Yeah, they do!" Lucy exclaimed brightly, pride glowing at his words. "In fact, he cuts my hair whenever I need it." She twirled a strand and inspected it, "I think I need a trim though."

Hughes smiled, amused, "He did a good job."

She blinked, "Thanks! I'll tell him that, he'll be pleased. It's not often people comment on my hair, you know. It kinda gets him down but I think it's awesome." She released her hands from her hair as it was throwing of her balance. "And then there's Gemini," she held the key in front of him. "They can copy anyone, and gain information by doing that."

"What do they look like?"

"Alien…things," she replied vaguely. "I honestly don't know how to explain how they are." Lucy chuckled sheepishly. She put the key back, "This is Scorpio, he's the Scorpion. He's dating Aquarius, so he's the reason she always…you know." Hughes nodded, understanding. Lucy explained, "Scorpio uses Sand Magic, which he blasts out of his cannon, which is his tail."

Hughes's forehead creased, confused.

She moved on, "Sagittarius is supposed to be an archer, right? And half-man, half-horse too. Well, the Spirit is actually a man _in _a horse suit." Hughes didn't look impressed. Lucy pressed, "But he's a really good archer, one of the best ever! He can shoot things from really far away. Sagittarius is awesome with his aim too."

Hughes blinked, surprised that she thought so highly of her Spirits. He opened his mouth to speak but she'd turned away from him, distracted by something on the river.

"Lucy-chan," A boatman called out, rowing against the current. "Stay safe! Don't fall off now."

"I won't!" she waved back, throwing off her stability. Shaking, she pulled out her other key, "This is Aries. She uses Wool Magic, and can create it anytime she wants. It's usually pink but it's really soft! It can be used for heaps of things, like a barrier. Her wool also can attack but it makes the victim feel fluffy." He released a light chuckle.

"So Aries can create pink wool out of _thin air_?" Hughes questioned, staring at Lucy intently.

"Yeah," Lucy answered, her eyes focused on the path ahead of her as she tried to balance, arms out. "She saved me from falling to my death once by creating a cushion."

"Cool!" he exclaimed. Hughes expression converted from one of awe to a concerned one, "Who pushed you off the cliff?"

"I fell," she said sharply, not wishing to inform him of his counterpart's actions. "Nobody pushed me. Nobody at all."

"Oh."

She wobbled a bit and stayed on one leg, trying to stay upright. Lucy shook unsteadily before regaining her balance. An arm grabbed her wrist and she was pulled to the level ground, next to Hughes. He pulled her closer to him and muttered, "Don't stay up there. You'll fall."

She nodded slowly and went silent.

Hughes noticed and tried to drag her out of her quietness, "You said you had 10 of the Zodiac? You've only said 9 so far. Who's the other one?"

Lucy looked up at him, surprised he'd been paying that much attention. He stared back. She lightened up and mentally ran through the ones she'd already mentioned, "Oh, you saw him; Loke, otherwise known as Leo the Lion."

Hughes took time to react. He stood, gaping at her, "He's Leo?"

"Why are you so shocked?" she asked, amused. "He looks like one, doesn't he?"

One of his eyebrows rose, "He's not an animal like the others though."

Lucy laughed, "That's what Natsu said. But Virgo isn't an animal either though." She grinned, "He has a mane though. And lion ears too."

"True," he admitted. "But Virgo isn't _supposed _to be an animal." She nodded, agreeing. They continued to walk aimlessly around. He stared at her waist.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she tensed up self-consciously, "What?"

"You said you had 10 keys. But what are the silver ones?" he asked, gesturing to her chain. "They look different. Do they call out Spirits as well?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "Silver keys hold other Spirits, not from the Zodiac. They're still really powerful, and specialize in other things, not necessarily atta"-

"We're here!" Hughes interrupted. He faced her, "Sorry for interrupting, we're close to it now though. I remember this sign post."

"But those signs are everywhere."

"Are they all blue?"

"Yes."

"Probably not in this shade," he reasoned, shrugging. "I'm positive."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\(^_^\)**

"Here? Are you sure?" Lucy asked, staring up at the building. "It's huge!" The building was falling apart and loomed over the two of them, giving them a dark shadow. Windows were opened and smashed, the roof was breaking and the door swung open with a creak.

Hughes agreed, "Come in." He gestured for her to walk inside, following her.

The lights were already on, and it made the house look less scary, in her opinion. Lucy didn't get to observe much longer before someone bowled into her.

"Princess, you're here!" Arms wrapped around her waist.

Lucy smiled and hugged her back, "Nice to see you too, Coco."

"Great job, Hughes. Would've been nicer if you brought her sooner," a voice boomed above them. Hughes chuckled. Before Lucy could react, Erza Knightwalker was in front of them. She froze up, surprised. The scarlet-haired woman evaluated the blonde, an eyebrow raised. She let out a sound of approval and dropped to one knee. Lucy stepped back, shocked, and collided into Hughes. He laughed and steadied her with a hand. Knightwalker took no heed to their actions.

"We are sorry for all the trouble we caused you in Edolas. We hope you forgive us and put all of our mistakes in the past." Lucy swallowed, not expecting the conversation. Knightwalker went on, "However, if you wish not to…" Her eyes glinted, "I may hit you." The Celestial Spirit mage's eyebrows shot up.

Lucy shivered, "B-but you were the one w-who hurt u-us…" Knightwalker's lip curled and she smirked. The celestial mage stopped and stuttered, "I-I can't decide for my whole g-guild. I-I'll take you there?"

"Don't be so cruel to my counterpart, Erza," Lucy Ashley bumped against the stern woman's shoulder. A light smile appeared on her face, "Hey, Other-Lucy."

"Edo-Lucy," Lucy nodded as a greeting. "Where are the others?"

"Should be coming soon," Edo-Lucy answered. "I have no idea what's taking Natsu so long." She sighed overdramatically, "I'll go get him."

"I'm here already," Edo-Natsu shivered. "No need to do anything."

"Late though," she snarled and he stepped back in fear. She sighed, "Guess I can let it pass this time, we are on a tight schedule."

"What schedule?"

"Then where's Gray?" Edo-Lucy asked darkly, continuing as if she'd never heard her counterpart say anything. Dragion squeaked.

Edo-Gray, bundled up in his clothes, said, "I-I've been here all along?" It came out as a question, he was so afraid.

Ashley shrugged. "Then let's get going. Lead us," she commanded her counterpart.

Hughes offered a reassuring smile to her before stepping beside Knightwalker, conversing with her about the change. Coco was chatting to Lucy happily, almost admiringly, about Earthland. Natsu and Gray were shivering in fear of Edo-Lucy, who didn't even say a word to them.

"Are we close?" she asked impatiently. "Because I don't want to walk very long."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, actually. We're really close."

She rounded a corner and Coco jumped up, excited and pointing, "Is that it? Is it? Is it?"

"It has our sign at the front," Edo-Lucy said bluntly, striding towards it. Her hands were on her hips, "If you paid attention to it, you would notice."

"Let's go in," Lucy suggested, but Edo-Lucy was by the doorway.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out in greeting. She stopped and her eyes sharpened, confused, "…What's with the clothes?" Edo-Lucy glared at Levy.

"Is there something _wrong _with my clothes?"

"W-Well, no," Levy wasn't expecting her to snap. "I was just wondering what brought you to consider wearing that. It's certainly not like what you usually wear."

Gajeel yelled, "But if you want to act like that, we don't care."

"So you got your _boyfriend _to stick up for you, of course you did," Edo-Lucy snarled. "Of course you did, you good-for-nothing wrench." Levy would've said something if not for another Lucy appearing.

Lucy swung an arm around her counterpart's neck and laughed, "Sorry about that." Everyone's eyes bugged out. Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I know. I need Master."

"Edolas?" Erza caught on immediately. "I'll get him."

"Yup." The scarlet-haired mage started to walk to Master's office, smiling at Knightwalker. Hughes shifted uncomfortably as Gray and Natsu loomed over him.

Gray started, "So you slept at hers last night?" Hughes nodded slowly. "And she let you?" He nodded again. Gray gasped, "No. Way. Natsu! She _willingly _let him sleep in her apartment."

"You never let us!" Natsu accused, pointing a finger.

"Hughes doesn't cause total havoc," Lucy justified. "Besides, you have your own places." They shrugged.

"Still. It's just not fair, we've been friends longer."

"That's not really an argument," she defended. "And anyway, it was raining. Thundering, even." Hughes shuddered, remembering it. Lucy crossed her arms, "It was polite to let him stay over."

"You always make me go home even when it's raining," Gray shot back.

Lucy deadpanned, "Create an umbrella or something, Gray."

"Master wants everyone who was transported here in his room," Erza ordered, calling from the second-floor. "He also wants Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Happy and Natsu." The gang agreed, walking up the stairs. The door was already open.

Erza, Edo-Lucy and Edo-Erza sat down in front of his desk. The rest were forced to stand, or—like Gajeel—stay by the corner. The man was covered by the shadows and Edo-Natsu and Edo-Gray shuddered as the size of the shadow was monstrous. Makarov wheeled his chair around and grinned, "Let's get started, shall we?"

Natsu Dragion and Gray Surge shrieked at his size. They went ignored. Makarov dove straight into business, not bothering for introductions. He didn't seem to mind the double copies of his children.

"Because of this incident Erza has told me about, a lot of complications have arisen, such as the Magic Council being informed," Master groaned. "But, as we have formed some…ties with you because of the _incident_, they have said for all of you to be put under our care. Therefore, all food, accommodation and other things for you are being handled by us. Every meal should be given here, unless you can pay for your own elsewhere, and as for accommodation…we should discuss that."

He looked up at them, smiling, "Where do you stay now?"

"It's somewhere along the market place? Near here," Edo-Lucy confirmed. "It was said to be a building of Fairy Tail or something? The words were smudged."

The small man knew what they were talking about immediately, shown by his stricken expression and stuttering, "S-sorry, c-could you repeat that?"

"Near market place. Near here. Building of Fairy Tail. Words smudged," Knightwalker repeated, somewhat changing the sentences to seem as if she didn't care.

"Is there a problem?" Edo-Natsu shakily asked. "Because we can move. We're sorry for using your building without permission; it took us quite a while to get into contact with you-OW!" Knightwalker stomped on his foot. Dragion's eyes were downcast and he whimpered, "Sorry."

"Well, you can't stay there," Master said wisely. At their faces, he added, "Don't worry, we have places for you. I'm sure my youngsters wouldn't mind helping, eh?" he guffawed, slamming a palm down on the table.

Gajeel stared at his hysterical Guild Master before standing up straight, "I'm out."

They all watched as the Iron Dragon Slayer exited the small man's office, making sure to slam the door on his way out. Erza's anger flared as she heard a guild-mate asked what was going on, and a thud, signifying Gajeel had engaged in a fight, "Hey, Gajeel! Come back here!"

"Forget him," Makarov waved a hand. "We should focus on the task at hand." He leaned forward on his desk and steepled his hands, "Accommodation." The Edolas crew looked at him oddly. Master smiled, "Now, let's hear what you all prefer for your sleeping requirements and we'll set you up with the most comfortable setting. Lucy Ashley." He gestured for her to start first.

She did so without any hesitation, "I prefer the quiet setting, a place where I can rest without worrying about security or anything trivial like that. I treasure my sleep." Makarov nodded and asked for Knightwalker to go next.

"Same as Ashley," she said curtly. The short man gave her a smile and requested for Coco to speak. Knightwalker intervened, "I think it's better if Coco stays with me, as she is younger than the others."

Makarov's forehead creased, "Oh, sure! Like, the same room, or just the same building?"

"Building."

"That's fine then. Natsu." Natsu opened his mouth to speak but Makarov stopped him, "I meant Dragion."

"Oh. I'm sure he can stay with me!" Natsu grinned, swinging an arm around his counterpart's neck. Edo-Natsu flinched, probably thinking he was about to be choked. "We're best friends! Even back in Edolas, we were extremely close."

"Then Gray can stay with me," Gray said competitively. "I bet he'll be more comfortable in my home than Edo-you will be in yours!"

"It's on!" Natsu growled before turning to his Master. "Can he stay at my place?"

Makarov nodded, "Of course he can, Natsu. You too, Gray." They both cheered before sending glares at each other. "That just leaves Hughes then," Makarov leaned forward. "Go on, boy."

Hughes lowered his head, humble, "I-I really don't mind anything, really."

"Come on!" Natsu jostled him. "We don't mind."

Ashley stepped in, rolling her eyes, "He usually likes sleeping in quiet places. Whenever he sleeps, which is usually quite early, he has to yell at all of us to shut up." She crossed her arms, "And he's fussy about it too, even though he tries to play it off like he doesn't care." Hughes sent her a look.

Makarov shook his head, smiling, "That's fine. Okay." He cleared his throat, "Knightwalker, Ashley and Coco will stay in Fairy Hills, no charge." He looked at Erza, "I trust you'll show them around."

"Of course, Master."

"As arranged, Dragion with Dragneel and Surge with Fullbuster," Makarov smirked.

"You had too much fun saying that, didn't you?" Lucy muttered.

Makarov's smile dropped, "But Hughes… We would like to give you the most comfortable accommodation for you as possible, however, I really couldn't think of one. Natsu and Gray aren't responsible enough for two…"

"_Gramps_!"

"And Fairy Hills is only for females," Makarov continued. "Too bad Gajeel didn't offer…"

Lucy realized she was the only one who hadn't volunteered to help. The silence that followed Makarov's statement only made her guiltier. Hughes shifted uncomfortably, "It's fine, I can just"-

"He can stay with me?" Lucy said, but it came out like a question.

Makarov blinked, and a small smile appeared on his face but he looked concerned, "Lucy, we can find something else easily. Don't feel obliged"-

"I don't mind," she shrugged. "But if he wants to go somewhere else, that's fine too." Makarov looked at Hughes expectantly.

"Um, sure," he looked embarrassed. "If you're okay with it. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Makarov clapped, "Done. All of you may go back to what you were doing. Edolas people can stay in the guild, unless anyone wants to take them sightseeing?"

"Oh, that's fine," Ashley shook her head. "We couldn't accept that much."

"Don't worry, you're family," Makarov reassured. They all stood to exit the room but the small man spoke again, "Hughes, I need to speak with you for a minute. About _something._"

The man's eyes glinted.

**Review for updates! Yay! (Angel-chan will probably update quicker than, me haha. SORRY AGAIN.) REVIEW AND NO FLAMES!**

**AngelXReaper: Hilarious. I still have two other stories to update and beta reading to do. So it would take me a weeks to update this collab now...ßƴ the way, gamergirl-chan is out of this collab but me and Knight-kun still continuing this story since we like the idea. Right, Knight-kun?**

**Midknightwalker: Yup! **

******Gamer Girl: Guess I better get going... *Walks out door* Bye everyone... See you another story... *Leaves***

**ßƴЄ ßƴЄ ßƴЄ ßƴЄ ßƴЄ ßƴЄ ßƴЄ ßƴЄ**


End file.
